disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker
|shows = The Muppet Show Phineas and Ferb LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars Rebels (cameo appearance) |games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars Battlefront Disney Tsum Tsum Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens Star Wars Battlefront II |rides = Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade Star Tours: The Adventures Continue (cameo) |actor = Mark Hamill Aidan Barton |voice = Christopher Corey Smith Lloyd Floyd Eric Bauza Anthony Hansen |designer = George Lucas Ralph McQuarrie |alias = Commander Skywalker Young Skywalker Red 5 Rogue Leader Master Luke |personality = Brave, heroic, determined, dreamy, hardworking, caring, fatherly, wise, serious, headstrong |appearance = Slender, muscular, fair skin, both dirty blonde hair and eyebrows, blue-green eyes |occupation = Padawan (formerly) Jedi Knight (formerly) Jedi Master Grand Master Jedi Commander Commander of the Rebel Alliance Commander of the Resistance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Rebel Alliance New Jedi Order New Republic Resistance |goal = To become a Jedi Master To redeem his father and turn him back to the light side To establish a New Jedi Order To restore the Jedi Order to its former glory |home = Tatooine |family = Padmé Amidala Leia Organa Han Solo Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Owen Lars Beru Whitesun Shmi Skywalker Cliegg Lars Ruwee Naberrie Jobal Naberrie Sola Naberrie Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie }} |friends = Han Solo, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa, Yoda, Chewbacca, Ewoks, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles |enemies = Darth Vader (formerly), Palpatine, Stormtroopers, Boba Fett, Wilhuff Tarkin, Jabba the Hutt, Aphra, Supreme Leader Snoke |likes = His friends, making the right choices, piloting |dislikes = Galactic Empire, being tempted by the Sith, his friends in danger, being held back by his step uncle, losing his loved ones, anyone who is a threat to his friends, Sith |powers = Power of the Force |weapons = Lightsaber Model 57 blaster pistol |quote = "I wanna learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." "I am a Jedi like my father before me." "I only know one truth." "It's time for the Jedi to end."}}Luke Skywalker is the protagonist of the original film trilogy and a returning character in the sequel trilogy of the Star Wars universe. Finding himself apprenticed to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he soon becomes an important figure in the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Galactic Empire. In The Force Awakens, he is the Grand Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. Background Personality Much like his father Anakin Skywalker, Luke is highly intelligent, wise, selfless, brave, prideful, impulsive, and loyal. He has a sense of justice, honor and good morals; of course, like his father, he is sometimes overconfident, short-tempered, hot-headed, aggressive, unpredictable, impatient, difficult, and emotionally insecure. Luke is known to be rebellious, headstrong, reckless, kind and caring, traits he developed from both his parents. He has the ability to see the good in others, and he is not a very good liar. After losing his right hand to Darth Vader, Luke becomes far more calm, level-headed and patient. Despite the fact that he now has far better control over his emotions and temper, than his father did in his youth, Luke still has his moments of losing his patience and temper. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the son of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke is immensely powerful and has an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force-user currently alive. Luke's light and dark side Force potential is equal to that of even his father at his peak, and even surpasses that of Yoda and Palpatine respectively at both of their peaks. Following the death of his father Anakin, he is now the most powerful Jedi currently alive. By the time of the events of The Force Awakens, Luke's Force potential has greatly increased to the point where he is generally a threat to Snoke, the Knights of Ren and the First Order respectively. **'Telekinesis:' Luke utilizes Telekinesis for either offense or defense. ***'Force pull:' Luke utilizes Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. ***'Force choke:' Luke utilizes Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. **'Mind trick:' Luke utilizes Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force vision:' Luke utilizes Force vision to have visions of the past, the present and the future. However, like all Force-users, his visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he is not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Luke utilizes Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Dark side; his senses are so powerful, that he could sense the presence of his father, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader on Endor. **'Force jump:' Luke utilizes Force jump to leap or jump at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Luke utilizes Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his minimal level of training, Luke is highly skilled in lightsaber combat and an exceptionally gifted duelist after only one brief session with Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was able to hold his own against his father, Anakin Skywalker, the then-ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader, a far more experienced and powerful combatant all together, on three different occasions. In the first, though relatively short confrontation, his skill proved inadequate and he was defeated with ease. However, in the second fight, which took place roughly four years later, Luke had greatly improved his technique and he was able to hold his own for much of the duel, even managing to lightly wound Vader's right shoulder. Ultimately, however, Vader once again proved superior and Luke lost the fight, as well as his lightsaber and right hand. In their final duel on the second Death Star, Luke was finally able to overwhelm and defeat Vader, though with extreme effort. Thanks to Yoda's tutelage, Luke also uses his Force powers to not only to increase his physical speed and agility, but also to increase the speed of his attacks as well as to make his lightsaber combat skills more lethal in combat; this makes him a formidable opponent alone in single combat. Before he received much training, he relied on his Force sense and his reflexes to use the blade. As revealed in the canonical story Showdown on Smuggler's Moon, during his tenure as a prisoner of the Jedi-obsessed Grakkus the Hutt, his skills were also inadvertently aided by Vader's spy, the stormtrooper and lightsaber combat expert Sergeant Kreel who masqueraded as Grakkus' gamemaster in an attempt to lure Luke into being captured by Vader. **'Form V:' At first, Luke only had some skills in Shien/Djem So. His skills eventually improved to the point where he was able to face Darth Vader on equal terms. **'Jar'Kai:' Luke has some skills in Jar'Kai. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Luke is highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Marksman:' Luke is highly skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. *'Expert Pilot:' Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is amazingly intelligent and wise; his intelligence and wisdom rivals that of even his father, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Yoda and Palpatine respectively. As a Jedi Commander and the leader of the New Jedi Order, Luke is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Luke is capable of fluently speaking Basic, Huttese, Jawa Trade language, Shyriiwook, and Yuzz. He also claims to know twelve other common languages. Weapons and Equipment As a valued member of the Rebel Alliance; Luke possesses an array of weapons and equipment to assist him along the way. Lightsabers As a Jedi; Luke's valued weapon and possession are his blue and green-bladed lightsabers. So far he has had two lightsabers. Luke's first lightsaber is made out of Solid Heavy-Duty metal and Black alloy, well his second lightsaber is made out of Chrome metal and Black alloy. *'First Lightsaber:' Upon arriving at Obi-Wan Kenobi's home on Tatooine, the elder Jedi Master gave Luke the lightsaber used by his father, Anakin Skywalker. The weapon was indeed the one that Obi-Wan took from Anakin after the intense fight on Mustafar. During his fight with Darth Vader on Bespin, Luke lost both his lightsaber and his hand. However, it resurfaced on Jakku and ended up in the possession of Maz Kanata, Finn and then Rey. This weapon is powered by a blue Kyber crystal. It was later presented to Luke by Rey as a sign he was needed once again. *'Second Lightsaber:' After losing his father's lightsaber on Bespin, Luke eventually returned home to Tatooine, where he not only planned to rescue Han Solo, but also to return to Obi-Wan's hut and construct a new lightsaber. His new lightsaber was based on his first mentor's weapon. After completing the weapon, he placed it in R2-D2. The weapon was seen throughout all of Return of the Jedi, and Luke used it throughout his life. Unlike its predecessor, this lightsaber has a thick green blade that is powered by a Kyber crystal. Blaster *'Model 57 blaster pistol:' Before completely utilizing the lightsaber as his weapon of choice; Luke used a Model 57 blaster pistol, a weapon similar to Han Solo's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, along with his pilot uniform. This weapon was never seen again after The Empire Strikes Back. Jedi robes *'First Jedi robes:' In Return of the Jedi, Luke worn traditional Jedi robes, but unlike most Jedi, he worn darker versions of these robes; as they came in in the color black. *'Second Jedi robes:' As of The Force Awakens, Luke now wears lighter versions of these Jedi robes; as they came in the colors white and cream. Film Appearances ''Revenge of the Sith'' Luke and his sister Leia are born mere hours after Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Darth Vader on Mustafar. His mother Padmé Amidala is heartbroken at Anakin's turn to the Dark Side, and dies after giving birth to them. On Yoda's consent, Luke is sent to live with his step-uncle Owen Lars and his wife Beru Whitesun, whilst his sister is sent to Senator Bail Organa for safety. ''A New Hope'' Luke spends nineteen years on Tatooine with Owen and Beru, who tell him that his father is a navigator on a spice freighter who died. One day, he and Owen go to get some droids to help on their farm from a Jawa sandcrawler passing through their area, and they pick a protocol droid called C-3PO and an astromech droid. The astromech droid, however, malfunctions, and C-3PO recommends his astromech friend R2-D2. Later on that night, while cleaning R2, Luke finds a message that shows Princess Leia Organa requesting the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke wonders if she meant Ben Kenobi, a hermit who lives near the Dune Sea. He asks his uncle and aunt about it, but they refuse to talk about it, possibly after being told by Obi-Wan of Anakin's fall to the Dark Side when he first left Luke with them years ago. Luke goes out and looks at the two suns of Tatooine. The next day, Luke finds that Artoo had left overnight, and he and C-3PO go out to find him. They find him near a camp of Sandpeople, and while Luke is getting a closer look, he is attacked by one. He is saved by a man in robes who frightens the Sandperson away, and then recognizes him as Ben Kenobi, who had rescued him and Biggs Darklighter a few years back. Ben brings them back to his house, where he looks at the message and reveals he is Obi-Wan, and has been in hiding for years. He tells Luke that his father, Anakin, was actually a Jedi knight killed by a Jedi turned Sith called Darth Vader. He shows Luke Anakin's old lightsaber, and offers to train him in the ways of the Force, but Luke refuses. They then find the Jawas, who sold the droids to Luke, had been killed by the Empire, and Luke realizes their search would lead them to his house. Back home, he finds his home destroyed and his family dead. Seeing as he has nothing left on Tatooine, he decides to go with Obi-Wan and become a Jedi. They go to Mos Eisley Spaceport to find a pilot to bring them to Alderaan, and while at the bar, two men named Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba pick a fight with Luke, but Obi-Wan cuts off Ponda's arm, and the two flee. They meet a pilot named Han Solo and his Wookie friend Chewbacca, and they agree to take them to Alderaan in their ship, the Millennium Falcon. On the way to the ship, they are attacked by Stormtroopers, but make it out unharmed. On the way to Alderaan, Luke begins to train, and Han reveals he does not believe in the Force. They reach where Alderaan is supposed to be, only to find it is gone. Luke sees what he thinks is a small moon, but Obi-Wan says that it is actually a space station called the Death Star. A tractor beam pulls them on board, but Luke and Han disguise as Stormtroopers, and they go to a security room where they find the cell Leia is in. Obi-Wan goes to disable the tractor beam, C-3PO and R2 stay in the security room, and Luke is able to convince a doubtful Han to help rescue Leia, and they pretend Chewbacca is their prisoner. They eventually find Leia, but Stormtroopers begin to shoot at them, and they escape through the garbage chute. While down there, a Dianga grabs Luke, but the others are able to rescue him as the walls start closing in. However, C-3PO, who is worrying, accidentally shuts down the walls and saves the group. When the group reach the hangar, they see Obi-Wan dueling Darth Vader, and Obi-Wan allows Vader to hit him, killing him. The group escape on the Falcon, and Luke grieves for Obi-Wan. On the way back to Yavin 4, home of the Rebellion's current headquarters, the Falcon is attacked by a squad of TIE fighters. Luke and Han shoot them all down, and they successfully make it to Yavin. They give the Rebel Alliance the plans to the Death Star, and Luke is one of the pilots sent to destroy it. Before he leaves on the mission, he meets his old friend, Biggs Darklighter, who is also a part of the mission and vouches for Luke when asked by their commanding officer if Luke can handle flying one of the Rebellion's X-Wing fighters. He then finds that Han is leaving because he has got his reward money for saving Leia, and he has to pay Jabba the Hutt back. As the Battle of Yavin begins, many of the Rebel pilots are killed, including Biggs. Eventually, it is only Luke and Wedge Antilles left along with a lone Y-Wing pilot. Wedge's ship is damaged, and Luke tells him to go back before he is killed. As Luke makes his way to the exhaust port in the Death Star that he has to shoot in, Darth Vader is flying his personal TIE fighter behind him, and fires at him. Before he can kill Luke, Han and Chewbacca come and shoot one of Darth Vader's wingmen, causing the other to panic and clip Vader's fighter, causing it to spin into space, and Luke is guided by the spirit of Obi-Wan. With his guidance, he is able to destroy the Death Star. Back on Yavin, Luke and Han are awarded for their courage and congratulated by their fellow Rebels. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Galactic Empire have been chasing the Rebel Alliance from planet to planet in hopes of victory. Since the Battle of Yavin, Darth Vader has been trying to find Luke, believing the Force is strong in him after sensing it back during the battle. The Rebels are using the icy planet Hoth as a base. While Luke is out securing the perimeter on his tauntaun, he is attacked by a wampa and brought back to its cave. He wakes up to find he is hanging upside down, and his lightsaber is stuck in the snow. He tries to use the Force to grab his lightsaber, and when he has it, he cuts himself down. The wampa comes in, but Luke slices off its arm, and runs out into the snow trying to return to Echo Base, but due to his injuries from the wampa and the frigid cold as night falls on Hoth with subzero temperatures, he collapses. While lying in the snow, he sees a vision of Obi-Wan telling him to go to the Dagobah system to find Jedi Master Yoda, just before he passes out. Luckily, Han comes to rescue him and cuts open his tauntaun and puts him inside it. Luke wakes up in the medical center back at Echo Base while Leia and Han are arguing, and Leia kisses Luke. Luke gets ready for the Battle of Hoth, as the Empire, who have AT-ATs, come closer. Quickly into the battle, Luke's co-pilot, Dak, is killed, and Luke tries to survive on his own. He has Wedge, flying as his wingman, wrap a tow cable around the legs of one AT-AT and bring it down before a well-aimed strike to its lightly-armored neck destroys it, but then crashes himself. He grapples up to another AT-AT and cuts a hole in it with his lightsaber, and throws a grenade in, and then drops back into the snow before it explodes. After the battle, he and Artoo leave Hoth in his X-Wing after Wedge calls after Luke and wishes him good luck before meeting him at the Rebel rendezvous point, but instead of going to the rendezvous point, they go to Dagobah to find Yoda. Luke crash lands on Dagobah, and finds that it is a swamp. After he settles in, he begins to eat when a small green creature startles him, causing him to pull out his blaster. After the creature assures he means no harm, Luke tells him he is looking for a Jedi master named Yoda. The creature says he knows who Yoda is, and he would take him to him. While eating in the creature's hut, Luke snaps saying that they are wasting time. The creature begins to say that Luke is impatient, and Luke wonders who he is talking to. He then hears Obi-Wan's voice, and deduces that the creature is Jedi Master Yoda, and asks him to train him. After some persuasion, Yoda agrees, and they begin to train. Luke gets frustrated when Yoda asks him to move his sunken ship with the Force, and asks him to try, but to his amazement, Yoda does it and tells him that there is no try, he does or does not, and if he does not believe he can do it, that is why he fails where Yoda succeeds. Later, Luke goes into a part of the swamp where he brings only his lightsaber. While there, he sees a shadow approaching, and realizes it is Darth Vader. The two begins to duel, with Luke cutting of Vader's head, only to see it explode and reveal his own face. He realizes this is a vision, and goes back to Yoda. While he is training, Luke sees a vision of his friends suffering in a city of clouds. He decides to go and help them, much to Yoda's disapproval. The ghost of Obi-Wan appears and tells him to not fall to the Dark Side like Vader did. Luke and Artoo arrive in Bespin, but they are quickly split up when Luke tries to pursue Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO. Luke finds his friends, who had been betrayed by Han's friend Lando Calrissian, being held prisoner by the bounty hunter Boba Fett and some Stormtroopers. They begin to shoot at him, but he makes it out safely. He goes into a chamber, but is locked in by Darth Vader, and the two begin to duel. Vader herds Luke into the carbon-freezing pit per his plan to have Luke frozen in carbonite to take to the Emperor, but Luke swings out. Luke does not have enough experience to fight Vader, but he still fights nobly. During the duel, a glass window breaks, releasing a vacuum that begins to suck them both out. Vader knocks Luke in, but he is able to hold onto a balcony for survival. Eventually, Vader has Luke cornered on a very high balcony, and cuts his right hand off, and it goes plummeting down along with his lightsaber. Vader asks Luke if Obi-Wan told him what happened to his father, and Luke replies that he told him he killed him. However, Vader denies it, saying he is his father. Luke is horrified when he hears this, and yells in disbelief and horror. Vader then gives him the option to join the Dark Side or die. Luke says he can never betray his friends, and jumps down, goes through the tunnel and hangs on to a weather vane for survival. He calls out for Leia, and she, who is on the Falcon with Chewbacca, Lando, C-3PO and R2, hears him, and they go back and rescue him. Back on a Rebel medical ship, Luke gets a prosthetic hand and learns that Vader froze Han in carbonite and gave him to Boba Fett, who is taking him to Jabba's Palace back on Tatooine. Lando and Chewie call saying they will find Han and Boba Fett, and Luke wishes that the Force be with them. He, Leia, C-3PO and R2 all look out into space as the Falcon departs while the Rebel fleet continues onward. ''Return of the Jedi'' Luke sends R2 and C-3PO with a hologram of him making a deal to sell the droids in exchange for a frozen Han Solo. Jabba refuses, and takes the droids anyway. He later comes to rescue his friends, who had been captured in Jabba's Palace due to a rescue plan gone wrong. He tries to negotiate with Jabba, but Jabba tricks him and opens the trapdoor he is standing on, thus leading him to the rancor pit. Although he does not have his lightsaber, he is able to activate a door that comes down and kills the rancor. Jabba then sentences him to be fed to the sarlacc at the Great Pit of Carkoon. C-3PO, who is forced to work for Jabba, asks if Luke has any last words, and he replies that Jabba can let them go now or die, but his threats result in laughter from Jabba and everyone on board his sail barge. R2, who is on Jabba's sail barge, shoots Luke's lightsaber to him, and he begins to massacre Jabba's men on the small carriers he, Han, Chewie, and a disguised Lando are on. Although Han is temporarily blind, a side effect of the carbon-freezing, he is able to hit Boba Fett with one of Jabba's guards' polearms, thus sending him into the pit. Luke goes onto the sail barge and rescues Leia, who had just killed Jabba, and they swing onto the carrier the group are on, and fly away as the barge explodes after Luke and Leia turned the deck gun on it. While the others go to the Rebel rendezvous, Luke and R2 go to Dagobah to complete Luke's training. While there, he finds Yoda dying, and asks if he can complete his training, but Yoda tells him he has no more training, but he has to face Darth Vader to become a Jedi. Luke asks if Vader is his father, and Yoda confirms it, but before he dies, he tells Luke there is another Skywalker. He then vanishes, and Luke leaves. While outside, he sees the ghost of Obi-Wan, and he asks why he told him Vader killed his father. Obi-Wan says that from a certain point of view, he was right meaning the evil Anakin Skywalker killed the good one and became Darth Vader. Luke refuses to kill his father, and asks what Yoda meant by another Skywalker. Obi-Wan tells him that he has a twin sister who he was separated from as a baby to be safe from the Empire. Luke deduces that it is Leia, and leaves. Obi-Wan tells him if he does not kill Vader, then all is lost. Luke goes back to the rendezvous and agrees to be part of Han's strike team for the Forest Moon of Endor. They find out that the Empire are building a new Death Star, and they would have to take out the shield generator so Lando's team can get to it. On the way to Endor, Luke sees the Imperial Navy flagship, the Super Star Destroyer Executor, and he senses Darth Vader is on-board. Han is able to pass by easily, and they land on Endor. While exploring the forest, they encounter a squad of scout troopers, and Han's attempt to take them out quietly fails, so Luke and Leia chase three on speeders. Luke rides with Leia, but he is able to take the speeder of another one, and he and Leia split up. Luke then crashes his and jumps off, and reflects the trooper's blasts with his lightsaber, before slicing the front end of the speeder bike off, leaving the scout trooper to spin out of control before crashing into a tree trunk. When Luke meets with the group, he finds that Leia is missing, and they begin to search for her. While searching, they find a dead animal hung up, and Chewie runs to it, thus setting off a trap, and they are all hung in a net up high. Then little furry creatures called Ewoks come out and bring them to their village as prisoners, with C-3PO as an exception, as they treat him like a god. The Ewoks plan on cooking and eating them, but C-3PO tries to stop it, but to no avail. Luke tell him to say that if they do not let them go, then he will be very angry and use his powers on them. Luke makes it believable by using the Force to lift C-3PO up, and they set them free. They find out that is where Leia was staying, and they all have a party as C-3PO tells the Ewoks the story of what had happened since Luke joined the Rebellion. A saddened Luke, however, leaves in the middle, and Leia goes outside to see if he is okay. Here, Luke reveals to her that Vader is his father and she is his sister. Leia says that somehow she always knows that. Luke says that the longer he is with the group, he would be putting them in danger, and leaves to face Vader. Luke allows himself to be captured by the Empire, and is brought to Darth Vader at a landing pad. Luke tries to convince him to join the Light Side, but Vader says that Anakin Skywalker is dead and he will always be Darth Vader. Vader then takes Luke to see The Emperor in his throne room on the Death Star II. When they arrive, The Emperor orders his guards to leave, and he and Luke begin to talk. Eventually, the Emperor shows Luke that he has set up the Rebels, and they are prepared for the attack. He makes Luke watch his friends be killed trying to destroy the Death Star. He gives Luke the opportunity to take his lightsaber and kill him, but Luke refuses. With the Emperor continuously taunting him, Luke gives in and uses the Force to take his lightsaber; but as he is about to strike, Vader blocks the blow with his own lightsaber, and they duel once again. At one point, Luke jumps onto a high balcony, and when he refuses to give in to the Dark Side, Vader throws his lightsaber at the balcony, causing Luke to lose his balance and fall off. Still refusing to fight Vader, Luke hides in the darkness, and Vader tries to anger him into coming out. It is when Vader says that if Luke does not turn he would try to turn Leia instead, that Luke comes out and begins to attack Vader in a fury at the threat of his twin sister joining the Sith. Luke has Vader cornered at a balcony, where he cuts off his dueling hand. The Emperor wants Luke to kill Vader, but after coming to his senses and realizing he is about to follow his father down the path of the Dark Side, Luke refuses, saying he is a Jedi like his father. The Emperor, who is outraged, shoots lightning out of his hands, trying to kill Luke, but when Vader sees Luke in pain, he grabs the Emperor and tosses him down a vast pit, thus killing him and fulfilling the Chosen One prophecy as he destroys the Sith and becomes Anakin Skywalker again, avenging his wife and his past sins. Luke brings the mortally wounded Vader back to a ship, and wants to bring him to Endor, but Vader asks Luke to take off his mask so he can look at his son with his own two eyes. Luke does so and sees a scarred, pale white face that has not seen daylight for years since his duel on Mustafar with Obi-Wan. Luke silently cries as Anakin passes away, and he gets on a shuttle and leaves with his father's body just as Lando destroys the Death Star II. Back on Endor, there is a celebration in honor of the defeat of the Empire, which Luke joins after lighting a funeral pyre for his father. While at the party, Luke sees the ghosts of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin. They all smile as they look at Luke, and he smiles back. ''The Force Awakens Initially, Luke does not make a physical appearance for almost the entire film. However, he is mentioned by his old friend and brother-in-law, Han Solo, and several others. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Luke became a Jedi Master and tried to establish an New Jedi Order by training an new generation of Jedi Knights, the first of Luke's students was his nephew Ben Solo and several other Force-users. His nephew, unfortunately, fall to the Dark side, as Snoke preyed on Ben's internal conflict, Ben then became known as as Kylo Ren, and aided by the Knights of Ren, killed most, if not, all of Luke's students. Luke was one of the few, quite possibly the last, who managed to survive and escape the Jedi massacre and this devastating tragedy greatly delayed his plan to restore the Jedi Order to its former glory. In the aftermath of the Jedi massacre, Luke was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths and Ben's turn to the dark side. Luke then mysteriously disappeared, vanishing into self-imposed exile as he chose to seek out the First Jedi Temple. The First Order, under the orders of Snoke, are to find and kill Luke, as Snoke knows that as long as Luke is alive, a new generation of Jedi Knights can rise again. Luke finally makes a physical appearance at the end of the film, but does not speak; Luke is found on the planet Ahch-To, which is dotted with islands, by the Force-sensitive scavenger Rey, and his friends R2-D2 and Chewbacca. Rey presents Luke with his father's lightsaber, showing the elderly Jedi Master that he is needed once more and that he stands as the last hope in the galaxy. The Last Jedi Luke will appear in ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Video games ''Disney INFINITY Luke Skywalker appeared in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. He is playable in the Rise Against the Empire Play Set, and can also be used in the Twilight of the Republic and The Force Awakens play sets if the player collects his champion coin in each play set. Like all the other characters, he is playable in the Toy Box 3.0. In his skill tree, his special move is his Force Dash. In the Rise Against the Empire Play Set, which is an alternate storyline of the original trilogy, he escapes the Death Star with Leia, Han and Chewie, following C-3PO and R2-D2 in an escape pod that heads to Tatooine. As soon as they land, they travel to Ben's house, where they tell Ben that R2 has the plans to defeat the Empire, and that they must send R2 to Alderaan. Before they leave, Ben shows Luke the lightsaber that Anakin used, telling him that Vader killed his father. Eventually, the group get enough credit to buy the Millennium Falcon from Jabba the Hutt, and begin to search for Alderaan. However, when they get to its spot, they find that it had already been destroyed by the Death Star, and then the Millennium Falcon gets sucked in by the Death Star's tractor beam. While Ben goes to find Vader, Luke travels around the Death Star with Han, Leia and Chewie to deactivate the tractor beam's power supplies. When they get back to the Millennium Falcon, an army of stormtroopers is waiting. After the stormtroopers are defeated, they notice Ben in a lightsaber duel with Vader. Ben is killed by Vader, just before Luke leaves with the others, feeling deeply saddened by Ben's death. With the plans, Luke and the others manage to destroy the Death Star. Afterwards, they head to Hoth to settle in the base. Soon, the Empire finds them, using AT-AT Walkers to attack them. Successfully, Luke and the others take the AT-ATs down before they can destroy the base. After taking the soldiers to the evacuation point, Vader arrives along with an army of stormtroopers, revealing to Luke that he is his father. Shocked by this, Luke announces that he will never join the Dark Side, just before he leaves with Han, Leia, 3PO and R2 on the Millennium Falcon to go to Endor to destroy a shield generator that is shielding a second Death Star. After the shield is down, Luke travels to the second Death Star to face Vader, while Leia, Han and Chewie join him. The moment they meet Vader, they get into a battle with him. Palpatine soon attempts to kill Luke with his powers, while holding his friends back, but Vader reforms and throws Palpatine into the pit. Before Vader dies, he admits to Luke that he was right about that there was some good in him. The group then get into the Millennium Falcon and work together to destroy the second Death Star, with their celebration taking place on Endor. Behind the Scenes In early drafts of the Star Wars story, Luke Skywalker's role of farmboy-turned-Jedi hero was filled by Annikin Starkiller, a character who combined the traits of Luke and Prequel-era Anakin Skywalker. The name Starkiller was changed to "Skywalker", which had less violent connotations, late in the script's development. "Starkiller" later became the name of Darth Vader's secret apprentice in the video game The Force Unleashed. Luke Skywalker was portrayed by Mark Hamill in the Star Wars Original Trilogy, the Star Wars Holiday Special, and other media, including a commercial for the New Jedi Order book series, Robot Chicken: Star Wars, and an episode of The Muppet Show. In Revenge of the Sith, Aidan Barton briefly appeared as the infants Luke and Leia. Several voice actors have portrayed Luke in Star Wars radio dramas and video games, including Bob Bergen, Joshua Fardon and Mark Benninghofen. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Robby Benson auditioned to play Luke, but lost this role to Mark Hamill. *In 2008, the character was selected by Empire magazine as the 54th greatest movie character of all time. *Luke is listed at number 14, of the Fandomania.com 100 Greatest Fictional Characters. *He is similar to Simba from The Lion King. They seek to save the setting from a tyrannical figure (Simba saves the Pride Lands from Scar, while Luke saves the galaxy from Emperor Palpatine), and they both see the ghosts of their respective fathers (Simba sees Mufasa, while Luke sees Anakin), who each coincidentally had been voiced by James Earl Jones. *Someone photoshopped Sebastian Stan to Luke and would be rumored to be him. *Following the death of his father Anakin Skywalker, Luke is now the most powerful Force-user in the Star Wars universe. External links *Luke Skywalker on Wookieepedia *Luke Skywalker on Lucasfilm Wiki * References de:Luke Skywalker Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Lovers Category:Swordsmen Category:Pilots Category:Knights Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Wise Characters Category:The Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Farmers Category:Jedi Category:Nephews Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Resistance Characters Category:Warriors Category:Uncles Category:Mentors Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Spouses Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters